Through My Eyes: The Reaping
by watertribe43
Summary: We all know what went through Katniss' mind during this time... but what about the others? A story of the reaping through the eyes of Prim, Peeta, and Gale.


**First Hunger Games fanfic. i'm somewhat pleased with this.. but let's see what you guys think ^_^**

Gone. Just like that, she was gone. My sister, who practically raised me, was now fighting for her life. It was all a blur to me. In just one second, she was ripped from my world. I'm forced to watch her survive and avoid a bloodthirsty group of kids who only want to murder her and win.

_That was supposed to be me._

All I remember is it was my first reaping day. I was scared, terrified even. Katniss assured me there was no way my name would be drawn.

"You're name's only been in there once, Prim," she told me. "They're not gonna pick you."

Yet from the moment I woke up that day I knew something terrible was about to occur. The atmosphere of District 12 that day was somber, no different from the atmosphere in my home.

As we got ready, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sat anxiously, shaking my legs as my mother braided my hair. My palms began to sweat as these nervous thoughts flashed through my head. _What would happen? Who would get picked?_

I began to become more pensive as I focused on the questions. I couldn't help but wonder about the tribute's families. Those tributes are not just fighting to win- they're fighting to survive. They have names, families, people who care about them. They themselves probably thought: _Why me?_

I lined up with the girls my age as the town grew quiet. No one dared to move… to make a sound. All of nature seemed to pause for a moment as well. Madge's father, the mayor, began to give a speech. But I wasn't paying attention. Every word he said faded as I looked around.

_Don't pick me. Don't pick me._

I already decided that if I were picked, I wouldn't survive. There would be kids older, stronger, and faster. I had no survival skills whatsoever. The only comfort I felt was that there was no way the universe would allow a small child like me to die a brutal death.

Haymitch Abernathy, the only live victor from our district and town drunk, stumbled clumsily on the stage. Even those standing next to me could smell the liquor. He tried to hug a strange woman on stage, Effie. She was the escort of our district, and tried to make their lives as less miserable as possible.

She walked over to the bowl that contained all the girls' names. Her heels loudly sounded on the platform, like bombs dropping over a quiet village. No one breathed as she picked up the paper. My own heart was beating furiously inside my chest as she unfolded the paper.

My whole body froze as she read the name.

_Primrose Everdeen._

No. It couldn't be…

Every person in the town turned around and gave me an apologetic look. Their look seemed to gently whisper, "We'll miss you." I was speechless, my mouth agape as I tried to process what had just taken place.

Effie called me up to the stage. I swallowed and accepted my fate. Everyone backed away and made a path for me. I walked slowly down the open way to my death as I tried to take in everyone's faces one last time. I knew as much I tried, I would not make it out. Most of all, I would miss Katniss. But I knew she would be able to survive; she's strong and brave, unlike me. If I were the one to lose her, I would be the helpless one.

And then it happened. As the Peacekeepers escorted me, I heard someone call my name. But the voice was all too familiar.

"Prim!" I heard Katniss shout. I turned around to see Katniss standing in the dead center of the crowd.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard Katniss say flatly, "I volunteer as tribute."

A few gasps echoed throughout the crowd. Katniss ran to embrace me, but I found it hard to let go.

I tried not to cry, but I knew it was useless. I was weak, and Katniss knew it. No one would die for a terrible person, and very few would die for a good man. But here she was, basically committing suicide for _me._ She was willing to sacrifice herself, for _me._ Me. Weak, fragile Primrose Everdeen.

"No, NO!" I shouted. The tears began to engrave themselves in my cheeks. Gale had to rip me apart from my sister, and from what I remember, it took him some strength to force me to let go.

And I can't help but think… _That should be me_.

She made her way to the platform and introduced herself. The boy tribute, Peeta Mellark was called to the stage as well. They coldly shook hands and made their way into the justice building.

My mother and I visited her in the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes to Katniss. The first thing I did was embrace my sister.

"Katniss…" I softly whispered through the tears. "Promise me you'll win. Please…"

She lifted my head and put a hand on my face. We both knew it was an empty promise, but it would give me even just a small bit of hope.

"I promise Prim…" she said.

A few weeks later, here I am. Watching her fight, watching her suffer through something no one should ever endure.

What would have happened if I went in there? I probably would have been killed already.

_No don't think like that, Prim._

Yet I can't help but focus on this. The question lingers through my mind as I watch my sister sleep up a tree. She looks miserable, cold, tired, and hungry. I just wish I could go there now and take her place like she took mine.

She promised. She promised she would win. And although it was a promise impossible to keep, she knew Katniss was a woman of her word.

If she didn't win now, there was no way I could live with myself. Knowing Katniss died in there, _for me, _it would just cause so much heart ache and grief. If she died… the thought would forever be ingrained in my head…

_That should be me._


End file.
